Por Siempre
by Mai Moon
Summary: Tiempo después de terminada la guerra, Aang y Katara deciden estar juntos, todo va bien hasta que Aang es llamado desde la Nación del Fuego para ayudar al Señor del Fuego Zuko, durante el viaje algo pasa y el Avatar desaparece. Ahora el mundo ha perdido de nuevo al Avatar mientras Katara debe cumplir la promesa de amarlo y esperarlo "Por Siempre".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Avatar: The last airbender __no me pertenece, es propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión._

**Fanfic "Por Siempre"**

**Capítulo 1**

Desperté. Al instante sentí el frío que recorrió mi cuerpo sin consideración alguna, comenzaba en mis pies y seguía un camino por toda mi piel hasta terminar en mi rostro. Era algo parecido al vacío que sentía cada mañana y que no podía ser llenado con nada.

Desde hace algún tiempo había estado experimentando esa sensación, no sabía con exactitud cuánto ni como había comenzado pero la razón de que fuese así resonaba como una fuerte campanada dentro de mi cabeza.

Aang, ese chico de ahora 115 años que me estaba volviendo loca. No lograba estar cerca de el sin suspirar a cada momento y es que unos meses después de haber terminado con la guerra quise remediar las cosas con él, decirle la verdad, que nunca había estado confundida, que lo quería y lo amaba como a nadie más en el mundo pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, siempre terminaba pensándolo durante tanto tiempo y al final me arrepentía de hacerlo. Tenía tanto miedo de que el me rechazara como yo lo había hecho con él hace tres años o que ya estuviera interesado en alguien más que no quería quedar como una completa idiota frente a él. Mi mente terminó atrapándome en mis pensamientos provocando que no le confesara mis sentimientos y la verdad, no sé si algún día tengo el valor para hacerlo.

Un año después...

Era la Tribu Agua del Sur donde vivía con Sokka, mi padre y Gran Gran desde el final de la guerra de los 100 años. Es cierto que podríamos haber escogido cualquier otro lugar para vivir, el Reino Tierra, por ejemplo; pero yo de verdad quería regresar a mi hogar, quería ayudar a reconstruir la Tribu, quería que fuera como antes. Sokka, por otra parte había venido a vivir aquí solo por el hecho de que yo era "su hermanita pequeña y debía protegerme" o al menos eso era lo que él decía ya que muy en el fondo yo sentía que él estaba aquí porque extrañaba la Tribu con esas mañanas frías que hacían tus huesos arder o esos hermosos paisajes que podías ver en el cielo cuando "Las luces del Sur" se alzaban ante nosotros.

Aang estaba viviendo aquí desde hace un año. Inmediatamente después de haber terminado la guerra él había venido aquí a vivir, aunque me parecía un tanto extraño que no hubiera elegido uno de los Templos del Aire yo lo entendía ya que él no tenía familia y recuerdo perfectamente cuando me dijo que quería vivir aquí para estar cerca de sus amigos, de su familia.

Pero a pesar de que cada día podía ver su hermosa sonrisa y pasar tiempo junto a él, aun a pesar de todo eso, los días seguían pareciéndome igual de monótonos: despertar temprano, enseñar agua control, luego ir a clases de sanación y al final del día regresar al hogar donde aunque siempre encontraba a mi familia reunida, aun así seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío dentro de mí que al parecer no podía llenarse con nada que no fuera amor.

Una noche en particular, desperté al no poder conciliar el sueño parecía que era más fría de lo normal y al no sentirme con ganas de hacer algo que no fuese dormir, me decidí por ir al balcón como ya me era de costumbre. Me encantaba observar como brillaba Yue en el cielo junto a la infinidad de estrellas cuando más necesitaba pensar y relajarme.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve ahí afuera, recargada en el barandal del balcón, con los ojos cerrados y solo disfrutando de la sensación de protección que solo podría sentir estando en mi hogar o junto a Aang y pensándolo mejor, ambas cosas eran lo mismo. Luego de un largo rato sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi habitación, se asomaba por mi puerta y después entraba a la habitación con mucho nerviosismo, no le mucha importancia creyendo que era mi padreo o Sokka así que continúe con mi vista al cielo hasta que reconocí una voz muy familiar hablando junto a mí.

-Hola- dijo Aang tranquilamente mientras se recargaba a mi lado derecho en el balcón.

-Hola- conteste un tanto extrañada por su presencia, no era como si no me gustara que estuviese aquí, solo que era un poco raro el tono de voz que había utilizado: una mezcla de nervios y tranquilidad.

-Necesito que hablemos...- dijo de pronto y cambiando su expresión a una más seria, cualquier pizca de tranquilidad que había antes ahora había desaparecido por completo.

-¿De qué se trata?- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Katara... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad ya lo había hecho antes pero... ese momento no había sido el indicado y la duda de una respuesta está matándome, ya no puedo más pero… no había encontrado la manera de decírtelo, así que… - los nervios ahora eran demasiado notorios en su voz y eso comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Aang sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- trate de tranquilizarlo aunque a medida que hablaba yo me ponía del mismo modo.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía unos escalofríos y nervios que se apoderaban de mí y al igual que él cuando trataba de decirle algo importante las palabras se enredaban involuntariamente en mi garganta y se negaban a salir por más que yo lo quisiera. De un momento a otro reaccione y salí de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que Aang estaba por hablar.

-Katara, cuando te conocí supe que serias una gran amiga para mí pero al paso del tiempo te fuiste convirtiendo en una hermana para mí, cuidándome más que nadie y preocupándote de mí siempre... mucho tiempo antes de terminar la guerra, me di cuenta de que no solo quería que fuéramos eso si no algo más y aunque sé que ya paso mucho tiempo desde eso y que tal vez esto es muy ridículo, yo... tu... Te Amo…- suspiro tomando aire y bajando un poco su cabeza -¿te gustaría ser mí novia?- dijo aliviado y tan rápido que apenas pude entenderlo.

Estaba en shock, no lograba reaccionar ni decir nada, mi mente había procesado sus palabras claramente pero mi corazón y el resto de mi cuerpo estaban inmóviles, nunca hubiera imaginado que después de tantos años enamorada de él creyendo que luego de haberlo rechazado en varias ocasiones ya me había olvidado, de pronto un día se pararía frente a mí y me confesaría de nuevo sus sentimientos; era increíble pero estaba sucediendo, Aang estaba parado frente a mi esperando a que hablara y yo solo no lograba articular palabra alguna.

-Aang… yo... no sé qué decir- respondí moviendo tan lentamente mis labios que apenas se entendieron mis palabras.

-No tienes que decir nada Katara, creo que yo solo debía decírtelo porque...-

No lo deje terminar porque ya lo había besado. Lentamente mis labios comenzaron a tocar los suyos de una forma delicada y al mismo tiempo temerosa; poco a poco mi mente me llevo a pensar que quizá había sido un error besarlo y ahora lo había arruinado todo de nuevo. Decidí romper el beso pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, sentí como Aang comenzó a corresponderme y todas mis dudas desaparecieron.

Había estado esperando este momento por tanto tiempo y estaba tan segura de amarlo que por ningún motivo lo iba a desperdiciar y arruinar como la última vez ya que a pesar de haber sido tan cobarde por tantos años y haber ocultado mis sentimientos, ahora estaba segura de que él aun me amaba y que estaríamos juntos "Por siempre".

-Sí Aang, quiero ser tu novia- conteste rompiendo un poco el beso y después lo volví a besar.

**Notas:**

Este fanfic fue de lo primero que comencé a escribir de Avatar, inicialmente empecé por subirlo a una página de facebook que aún administro pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo actualizo pero creí que sería buena idea subirlo también aquí. Este primer capítulo es la versión editada de la historia original, es lo mismo pero "mejorado" ya que en esos tiempos mi escritura era como: -y lo beso y salio corriendo porque no quería seguir ahí-.

Si les gusta la historia la iré editando y subiendo los demás capítulos, creí que sería algo fácil pero no, realmente tuve algunos problemas pero aquí esta, así que espero que les guste y si quieren dejarme un review o algo se los agradecería mucho. :)


End file.
